


Anterógrada

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn Video, Primera vez, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John tienen dudas ante la idea de empezar una relación íntima. Hasta que John encuentra la solución perfecta: pueden tomar juntos una droga que borre la memoria anterógrada (o sea, la memoria de las últimas horas) y hacer el amor grabándose en vídeo. Si la cosa resulta ser un desastre, solo tienen que borrar la cinta y todo olvidado. Si todo resulta bien, pues adelante, y además tienen la cinta para ver cómo fue la cosa. </p><p>Traducción de "Anterograde" de Berlynn Wohl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anterógrada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anterograde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281467) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



El primer gruñido que soltó John fue por el esfuerzo; el segundo fue por la vergüenza.

-Está demasiado resbaladizo, no puedo...

-John, tú solo agárrame.

Inclinado sobre John, Sherlock alargó el brazo, y John le cogió de la muñeca, a regañadientes. Cuando lo hizo perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, y jadeó cuando perdió pie sobre la estrecha cornisa inferior. Se giró, clavándose en las costillas la cornisa superior, pero Sherlock le sostuvo con firmeza y, al tercer intento John logró levantarse sobre el pedestal.

-Mierda, me voy a caer otra vez. Maldita pierna...

El último esfuerzo de John casi le valió un diente partido, su cara peligrosamente cerca de un gigantesco pulgar de bronce.

-Esto es una estupidez- resopló-. ¿Por qué estamos aquí arriba?

Sherlock escaneó la multitud de debajo, respondiendo:

-He estado siguiendo las desapariciones de varias mujeres jóvenes en Londres en los últimos seis meses. Profundizando un poco, he descubierto que cuatro de las mujeres frecuentaban webs de citas en Internet, en las semanas o meses anteriores a su desaparición. Hablé con la hermana de una de esas cuatro, que denunció la desaparición a la policía como un secuestro. La víctima le dijo a su hermana cuál iba a ser el itinerario de la cita, en caso de que pasara algo.

-¿Como, por ejemplo, que la cita resultara ser un secuestro en serie?

-Precisamente. Sin embargo, no tuvo la precaución de dar a su hermana ninguna descripción del hombre.

-Y, déjame adivinar, aunque admito que mis poderes de deducción no son tan afilados como los tuyos; déjame probar: ¿la mujer tenía que encontrarse aquí con su cita?

-Sí. Concretamente, enfrente de esta fuente.

-Ah. Así que, en teoría, estamos sentados aquí arriba con el león para que podamos tener un mejor punto de vista, y no para pedirle a un desconocido que nos haga una foto, fingiendo que somos extranjeros.

Sherlock sacó su teléfono.

-También podemos hacer eso, si quieres.

-No, no es necesario.

Unos niños treparon sin esfuerzo sobre la cornisa, y juguetearon un rato sobre el león. Sherlock les ignoró.

-Las otras mujeres desaparecieron en viernes y sábado por la noche- dijo-. Lo que tiene sentido, ya que esas son las horas más probables para una cita.

John intentó reclinarse de la misma forma lánguida y aparentemente confortable en la que estaba Sherlock, pero sin éxito.

-Mucha gente queda aquí. ¿Cómo vamos a saber si uno de esos encuentros es un secuestro?

-Supongo que no será obvio para alguien que solo esté mirando, y no _observando_.

-Ah, sí. Pero ya hemos dejado claro que yo no soy bueno en eso de observar. ¿Puedo librarme?

-No. Te necesito para eso de correr, y posiblemente también para eso de disparar.

-Me estoy perdiendo el final de temporada de Doctor Who.

-Es el mismo episodio que el mes pasado.

-Sí, y cuando lo hicieron el mes pasado, yo estaba colgado en el tendedero de alguien en Limehouse, mientras tú tenías una pelea de arma blanca con un sargento de policía.

-En realidad no era...

-Ya sé que en realidad no era un sargento. La cuestión es que, al día siguiente, Sarah me estropeó la gran sorpresa final.

-Entonces no deberías sentir la necesidad de ver el episodio. Oh, vamos, John, no te enfurruñes, contrataré televisión por cable. Y ahora, ¿harás el favor de ayudarme?

-¿Qué estoy buscando? ¿ _A quién_ estoy buscando?

Sherlock le dio todo tipo de detalles sobre cada faceta de su teoría relativa al intelecto, hábitos, aficiones y oficio del secuestrador; todo excepto qué aspecto debía tener. Cuando Sherlock se quedó en silencio, John trató de separar las caras de la multitud, examinarlas una a una, observar sus movimientos, pero no tenía la habilidad de Sherlock de deshacerse de toda pequeña distracción. A menudo se encontraba mirando el segundero del reloj de la cuenta atrás hacia las Olimpíadas.

Cuando vio un tipo de aspecto dudoso pasearse nervioso cerca de la fuente, se lo señaló a Sherlock.

-No- dijo Sherlock, sin dudar.

-Mírale. Ropas desastradas, inquieto y escurridizo. ¿No crees que parece el secuestrador?

-Quizá para alguien cuya operación de cataratas sea la semana que viene.

John suspiró y volvió a mirar el reloj de la cuenta atrás. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Probablemente llamaríamos menos la atención si estuviésemos hablando, en lugar de mirando en silencio a la multitud.

-¿De qué podríamos hablar?

-No sé- dijo John. Durante algunos minutos más, John trató de decidir si quería que su conversación fuera banal, profunda, informativa o provocativa. Finalmente, dijo- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sería si tuviéramos sexo?

John no estaba muy seguro de qué esperaba oír como respuesta, pero no era lo que Sherlock contestó, que fue:

-Todo el tiempo.

Cuando John se volvió a mirarle, Sherlock tenía su cara de _Sí, estoy hablando completamente en serio_.

-¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada?

-Sabía que tú también pensabas en ello todo el tiempo. Decidí que era mejor esperar a que tú lo sacaras a colación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que piensas en eso? Jesús, todo el tiempo que hemos malgastado...

Sherlock negó con la cabeza despectivamente contra el cuello del león.

-No he dicho que estuviera esperando a que tú lo mencionaras para poder saltar a tu cama al momento. Esperaba a que lo mencionaras para que pudiéramos discutirlo. El sexo no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Podría destrozar nuestra amistad. Especialmente si uno de nosotros resulta ser especialmente torpe.

-Así que es arriesgado- dijo John-. A ti te gusta correr riesgos.

-Me gustan los _retos intelectuales_.

-¿No crees que el sexo sea intelectual?

-La decisión de tener sexo contigo, o no, no es un ejercicio intelectual. Es...- Sherlock gesticuló con la mano, buscando una palabra.

-¿Emocional?

-Estaba tratando de decidir entre “tangible” y “consecuente”, pero tu término no es enteramente inaplicable.

-Entonces digamos que tenemos sexo y que resulta no ser una buena idea. ¿No puedes simplemente borrarlo?

-Uno, _tú_ no serías capaz de borrarlo. Dos... puede que yo tampoco sea capaz de hacerlo.

John se consideraba un adulto maduro y precavido, pero el hecho de que la idea de tener sexo hubiese cruzado por la mente de Sherlock había abierto una puerta que John se negaba a cerrar fácilmente.

-En realidad, ¿qué es lo peor que podría...?

Sherlock le hizo callar poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de John.

-Creo que es él.

John miró hacia la fuente, donde un hombre atractivo le estaba dando una rosa a una chica morena y desaliñada.

Sherlock miró maliciosamente a su presa.

-Es él.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Sherlock observó como se alejaba la pareja, y entonces se movió para deslizarse cornisa abajo.

-Salvamos unas cuantas vidas y tú luego lo relatas en tu estúpido blog. De verdad, deberías saber esas cosas a estas alturas.

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock le dio la vuelta al bote que tenía en la mano.

-Trazolam- leyó.

-Es un derivado de la benzodiazepina- empezó a explicar John.

-Reconozco un derivado de la benzodiazepina cuando lo veo- dijo Sherlock-. Provoca amnesia anterógrada. Lo solían administrar a las mujeres de clase alta durante el parto. Muy de moda, a mediados de siglo. No atenúa el dolor, pero las madres después no recordaban absolutamente nada. Una vez tuve un caso en el que un ladrón de joyas tomaba Trazolam justo antes de sus robos. Tenía un efecto calmante, y no podía recordar haber cometido el crimen, así que no servía de nada interrogarle.

-¿Lo has tomado alguna vez?- preguntó John.

-No recuerdo haberlo tomado- dijo Sherlock, y su tono era tan neutro que John no tenía ni idea de si estaba tratando de ser gracioso.

John graznó:

-Así que estaba...–. Se aclaró la garganta-. Estaba pensando que podríamos tomarlo juntos.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Con qué propósito? ¡Oh! El sexo.

John tomó el bote de manos de Sherlock, gesticulando con él mientras hacía su propuesta.

-Podemos tomar esto, tener sexo, y después decidir si es la idea más horrible que hemos tenido nunca. Si es así, nos limpiamos y nos vamos a dormir, y cuando nos despertemos no recordaremos lo que ha pasado. Quiero decir, sabremos que lo hemos hecho, pero no recordaremos los detalles desagradables.

Sherlock continuó su línea de pensamiento.

-Pero si decidimos que hemos acertado, podemos dejarnos un mensaje, para encontrar al día siguiente, que diga que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, correctamente. John, eres brillante.

-Oh, soy más brillante que eso-. John rebuscó en su maletín y extrajo una cámara de vídeo-. Compré esto con mi parte del dinero del caso de los Stafford-Wilkes. Podemos filmarnos. Entonces, si es malo, lo borramos. Pero si es bueno, podemos _verlo_.

A Sherlock se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Un genio. Eres un genio.

Incapaz de ignorar ningún artilugio a cincuenta metros de distancia, Sherlock arrancó la cámara de vídeo de las manos de John y procedió a manipularlo durante diez minutos, ignorando a John excepto para filmarle a modo de prueba.

-Por cierto- dijo Sherlock mientras se inclinaba para documentar el pulso de la carótida de John-. ¿De dónde has sacado el Trazolam?

-No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Lo has robado del dispensario? ¿O lo has comprado de alguien que lo ha robado del dispensario?

-¿Qué habíamos quedado? No nos cuestionamos las cosas que hago por ti que son inmorales o ilegales.

-Me parece justo... Sabes, la resolución de esta cámara es asombrosa. ¿Cuánto es, ocho megapíxels? El nivel de detalle de la película que vamos a hacer va a ser exquisito-. Sherlock sacó los cables del maletín para poder conectar la cámara al portátil de John; quería ver sus rodajes de prueba en una pantalla más grande-. No va a quedar nada para la imaginación. Podremos ver cada... ¿John? ¿Dónde vas?

John suspiró y estiró el brazo hacia sus llaves y su chaqueta.

-Al gimnasio, supongo.

 

* * *

 

 

John se despertó de una pesadilla en la que se ahogaba; solo para descubrir que se estaba  ahogando de verdad. Le ardían los pulmones, en busca de aire, y algo pesado y musculoso se deslizaba por su cuello, apretándolo. Demasiado cálido para ser una pitón. Oh. Era el brazo de Sherlock.

-Sherlock- chilló John.

Sherlock roncó y abrazó a John más fuerte.

Luchando por liberarse del abrazo soñoliento de Sherlock, John acabó rodando fuera de la cama y cayéndose al suelo, jadeando.

¿Qué demonios hacía Sherlock en su cama?

Ah, bueno, cosas más raras habían pasado. John se irguió y se tambaleó hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, chocó contra algo. John miró hacia abajo con los ojos un poco desenfocados, hasta que localizó e identificó el objeto. Era una cámara de vídeo. Llevaba pegada una nota, con una sola palabra, escrita en grandes letras mayúsculas: SÍ.

John abrazó la cámara como si fuera un tesoro. _Sí._

 

 

* * *

 

-No le has echado un vistazo a escondidas, ¿no?

-No. ¿Y tú?

Sherlock comprobó las conexiones del cable USB, para ver qué extremo debía conectar a la televisión.

-No. Transferí una copia del archivo al ordenador, pero no lo comprobé mientras como suelo hacer. Vi la primera imagen y la última, pero todo lo que se veía era a mi, solo, desnudo, en la cama. Ya he visto _eso_ antes.

-Bueno es saberlo.

Después de conectar el cable, Sherlock se volvió a echar una mirada acusadora a John.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada. Solo que, cuando te conocí, mi primera impresión fue: “este es un tío que, o trata de ligar con todo lo que se mueva, o que, por el contrario, no se desnuda ni en la ducha”.

Sherlock solo soltó un “Mmmmmm”. Pero era el “mmmmm” que significaba _Demostrando una vez más tus inadecuados poderes deductivos_.

-No estaba tan equivocado- dijo John, mientras Sherlock se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a él-. “No se desnuda ni en la ducha” sería el caso más extremo, pero estás bastante cerca de eso.

-Ya no- dijo Sherlock, señalando la pantalla.

De pronto, John encontraba las dimensiones de la televisión intimidantes.

-¿Quizá podríamos verlo en el portátil? La pantalla de la televisión es... grande.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Y malgastar todos esos megapíxels?

Sherlock le entregó a John el mando a distancia.

-Caray. ¿Primero me dejas tener sexo contigo, y luego me dejas el mando a distancia? ¿Queda algo todavía que no seas capaz de confiarme?

-Tu gusto en música todavía es penoso. Si eso te hace sentir mejor.

El pulgar de John acarició el pequeño botón con el triángulo.

-¿Así que ya está todo listo?

-Todo listo, creo.

-¿Sólo tengo que apretar el botón de Play?

-Ese es el método usual para reproducir un vídeo, sí.

John tragó saliva.

-El Trazolam funcionó, sabes. De verdad que no recuerdo nada de nada- dijo como de paso.

-Ni yo- dijo Sherlock. No mencionó que sentía un ligero dolor residual que translucía las actividades de la pasada noche.

-Vale, pues, ahí va- John dijo con una mueca, y apretó el botón de Play.

La primera cosa que vieron fue un Sherlock desnudo y con expresión expectante, solo en la cama, mirando inquietamente a la cámara.

No era la primera vez que John veía a Sherlock desvestido, pero era la primera vez que John veía a Sherlock desvestido en este contexto. Había veces en las que Sherlock había estado enfermo o herido, y necesitaba que le bañasen o le cambiaran los vendajes o que le escabulleran fuera de un hospital, y John había sido un parangón de profesionalidad, inconmovible cuando vislumbraba un pezón rosado, tenso por el frío, o entreveía partes privadas, blandas y vulnerables. Pero en esos momentos no era el médico de Sherlock, así que podía saborear sin sentimiento de culpa la vista de esas piernas interminables moviéndose nerviosamente, el pecho liso subiendo y bajando con cada ansioso hálito, la ondulación de ese abdomen, plano en vez de cóncavo con la posición sentada de Sherlock. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, anhelante, mientras sus ojos seguían algo fuera de cámara.

John estaba en trance. Pero cuando giró la cabeza lentamente, con cuidado, para observar la reacción de Sherlock a la imagen, solo vio la expresión impasible y analítica de siempre, y el hechizo se rompió momentáneamente.

Tras una ligera sacudida y un ajuste de la cámara, John apareció en escena; el colchón se hundió un poco cuando apoyó la rodilla sobre la cama. Tomó la barbilla de Sherlock y le movió la cabeza para que no mirara a la cámara. Entonces dijo algo, demasiado bajo para que se oyera, pero que parecía como “¿Preparado?”. Sherlock asintió, y miró de nuevo hacia la cámara. John le tomó la cara con las dos manos, entonces, volviéndola hacia él. Se inclinó sobre Sherlock y empezó a besarle con ternura. Sherlock parecía estar tratando de reclinarse hacia atrás, tumbándose contra el cabecero de la cama, y John le siguió, intentando con poco éxito abrir la boca de Sherlock con la suya y deslizar su lengua dentro. No debió ser obvio para John entonces, aunque ciertamente lo era ahora, observando, pero Sherlock no estaba disfrutando lo más mínimo. Se encogió cuando el Sherlock de la pantalla puso la palma de la mano contra el pecho de John y le hizo retroceder.

Sherlock, observando, no hizo ningún comentario.

-Bueno, no a todo el mundo le gustan los besos- dijo John, con voz entre tentativa y alentadora. En la pantalla, su contrapartida en vídeo se oyó diciendo: _“Está bien. No a todo el mundo le gustan los besos”._

-No puedo decir que me sorprenda- dijo Sherlock casualmente-. Cuando estaba en la Universidad, alguien me empujó una vez en mi cama y empezó a besarme. Yo estaba debajo, justo como estaba ahí, y sentí como si fueran a ahogarme.

-Ya veo.

-Desde entonces evito ese tipo de situaciones. Había asumido que tenía suficientes datos sobre la intimidad física como para reescribirlo.

Oír eso hizo que John se agitara, ansioso. Si Sherlock se sentía intimidado solo por besarse, ¿cómo demonios podía haber salido bien? ¿Por qué no habían borrado el vídeo? ¿Por qué habían escrito un gran “SÍ” en él? Quizá, la noche anterior, habían decidido obligarse a ver el vídeo solo para reforzar la idea de lo incómodo que había sido, en caso de que alguna vez se les pasara por la cabeza intentarlo otra vez. John se preparó para el bombardeo de no-recuerdos insoportables que le esperaban.

Ahora el John de la pantalla se separó de Sherlock y se incorporó, invitándole a hacer lo mismo. Cuando vio la forma en la que el Sherlock de la pantalla se impulsaba hasta sentarse, John de repente hizo un sonido, como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

Sherlock mantuvo los ojos en el vídeo, pero preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy... bien. Solo es que acabo de tener un flashback, a un momento... esencial en mi, esto, en mi desarrollo.

-¿Te importa elaborar eso un poco más?

-¿Puedo...? Déjame que lo ponga en pausa. Mejor, espera, deja que rebobine para verlo otra vez, y ahora lo paro-. John presionó el botón en el mando, y Sherlock miró lo que John miraba, pero no vio lo que John veía. Era él impulsándose para sentarse, pero provocó otro ruidito de John, aunque menos intenso esta vez.

John pausó el vídeo y se volvió hacia Sherlock.

-Vale. Cuando era adolescente mis padres me llevaron al _Victoria and Albert Museum_. Había una sala llena de esculturas. Quiero decir, hay como ocho salas llenas de esculturas, pero esta estatua en particular era de un hombre aporreando a otro hombre. Al menos, creo que tenía una porra.

-Si estoy pensando en la misma estatua, entonces no era una porra, sino una mandíbula. _Sansón asesinando a un filisteo_ , de Giovanni Bologna.

-Probablemente. De todas formas, sabes, la sala estaba llena de estatuas de mujeres desnudas, y eran muy bonitas, pero solo eran estatuas de mujeres, solo estaban ahí de pie.

-Sí, las estatuas tienden a hacer eso.

-Me refiero a las poses. Las estatuas femeninas solo estaban ahí de pie, o a veces reclinándose; o si eran algo realmente emocionante, estaban agachadas, porque las habían pillado bañándose o algo así. Incluso Britannia solo sostiene su maldito casco y su espada y no hace nada. La mayoría de estatuas masculinas también estaban solo ahí de pie, pero esta era realmente dinámica. Sansón, supongo, está agarrando al filisteo por el pelo, y el filisteo se retuerce bajo él. Con la altura del pedestal, los muslos del filisteo están a la altura de los ojos del espectador. Así que tienes el primer plano de ese joven flexible, forcejeando. Tiene una rodilla en el suelo, y la otra rodilla levantada, porque ese pie está apoyado en el suelo, como si tratase de levantarse. Y esculpidos en el mármol están los pliegues donde su muslo se une al torso. Era como la carne de verdad cuando forma pliegues. Así que... he perdido un poco el hilo, pero básicamente ese fue el momento en el que descubrí que me gustaban los hombres. Sabía que todavía me gustaban las chicas, también, pero ver esa estatua fue tan intenso...  Me hizo sentir...- John perdió el hilo del todo. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero su mano derecha estaba apretándose el muslo.

Sherlock dijo:

-¿Estás diciendo que querías tener sexo con la estatua?

-Tenía dieciséis años-. John hizo un gesto de futilidad-. Quería tener sexo con _todo_.

-Así que cuando me incorporé en ese momento, la postura en la que estaba te recordó a la estatua.

-Sí. Sí.

Ahora el John y el Sherlock de la pantalla estaban charlando. O, más bien, John estaba hablando, y Sherlock estaba escuchando con aprensión. John trató de subir el volumen, pero había hablado tan bajito que la grabación no había recogido sus palabras.

-¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Se suponía que la pregunta era retórica, solo para rellenar un incómodo silencio, pero Sherlock contestó:

-Obviamente, me estás proponiendo qué podríamos hacer a continuación. No puedo descifrar cuál es la propuesta, solo observando tu lenguaje corporal, pero pareces bastante avergonzado.

En pantalla, Sherlock se estiró de nuevo en la cama, reacio, girando hasta estar apoyado sobre su estómago. Cuando estuvo bien colocado, John se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinó para depositar besos suaves a lo largo de la nuca y los hombros de Sherlock. Observaron en silencio, cada uno de ellos prestando gran atención, pero de modo diferente. John, conociendo sus propios hábitos, ahora sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de intentar, pero Sherlock no tenía ni idea.

John continuó bajando por la espalda de Sherlock, besándole a medida que descendía. Atrapado bajo el peso de John, Sherlock dejaba que sus gestos (puños apretados, dedos de los pies curvándose) indicaran lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

Quizá era por la extraordinaria resolución de la cámara que Sherlock había admirado, o quizá eran solo imaginaciones de John. Pero realmente podía sentir la tranquila intimidad que emanaba de la pantalla. A pesar de lo mal que habían ido los besos, a pesar de lo desastrosa que resultase su próxima táctica, al menos en medio había experimentado ese momento intenso y privado con Sherlock, aunque no lo recordase. Tenía que encontrar una forma de aislar un clip de ese momento, y mirarlo en un loop continuo cuando Sherlock no estuviera en casa: la íntima calidez del cuerpo de John cubriendo el de Sherlock, los pequeños y sugestivos sonidos húmedos de los besos de John, el sutil ajuste de caderas de Sherlock cuando empezaba a tener una erección.

“Eres increíble”, dijo John. “Mírate”.

Sherlock no dijo nada. John no estaba mirándole, así que no pudo ver que, en el momento en el que Sherlock observó a John básicamente montándole, empezó a frotar el canto de su mano contra el muslo, abriendo y cerrando los puños como su contrapartida de la pantalla.

John no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente cuando se vio a si mismo moviéndose lentamente a lo largo del cuerpo de Sherlock, besando su espina dorsal, acariciando sus costados, hasta que sus manos fueron a posarse en las nalgas redondas y ahora ligeramente giradas hacia arriba. Se detuvo un momento a admirar desvergonzadamente esas curvas suaves, y se tomó su tiempo antes de colocarse con comodidad entre los muslos abiertos de Sherlock. Lo que hizo a continuación no se veía explícitamente en la pantalla, debido al ángulo, pero era bastante evidente.

Con el tipo de disgusto que nunca había expresado, ni ante la vista de un cadáver mutilado de hacía una semana, Sherlock gruñó:

-Oh, Dios, estás comiéndome el culo.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿Qué _no_ hay de malo en eso?

-Eh-. John señaló la pantalla con confianza-. ¿Eso? Nunca falla. Es el botón mágico de todo el mundo. No importa si es hombre o mujer, cuando les pongo la lengua en el perineo, cinco segundos y están suplicando por mi polla.

La implicación de que John era un hombre con mucha experiencia irritaba a Sherlock. No le gustaba pensar en su John compartiendo su cuerpo con nadie más, y desde luego no le gustaba pensar en si mismo como uno más en una larga lista de conquistas. Aunque suponía que debería servirle de consuelo saber que ahora John sería suyo y solo suyo, para siempre. Se aseguraría de ello. Pero en ese momento, no pudo evitar comentar con desprecio:

-Así que supongo que pensaste que el truco iba a funcionar conmigo, también, como si fuera un idiota común que empezase a suplicar...

El Sherlock de la pantalla cortó su irónico comentario levantando la cabeza y gritando de repente:

_-¡Oh, Dios, John, fóllame!_

John se rió.

-¿Decías?

-Nada.

-No, no, estabas diciendo algo. Por favor, sigue.

-Yo solo...

_-Dios, John, sí, oh._

-Yo solo...

John cogió el mando a distancia.

-Espera un momento, déjame subir el volumen, no quiero perderme nada de esto.

_-Cristo. Oh, fóllame, métemela de una jodida vez._

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así?- dijo John-. Creía que tú nunca...

- _Nunca_ \- insistió Sherlock-. Pero gritar en éxtasis sexual no es neurocirugía. Probablemente solo estaba haciendo lo que hago siempre: decir lo que me pasa por la cabeza.

John miró a Sherlock, y de vuelta a la televisión. Jesús. Si Sherlock no estuviera ahí sentado, manteniendo esa compostura tan surrealista, y si él mismo no tuviera el autocontrol que tenía, probablemente ya se hubiera hecho seis pajas.

En la pantalla, John se movió para apoyarse en una rodilla. Parecía que estuviera a punto de cumplir la lastimera petición de Sherlock. Cuando John se había tendido al principio sobre su estómago, su polla estaba blanda, pero en ese momento, cuando se incorporó, tenía la erección más magnífica que Sherlock había visto nunca. Ni siquiera necesitaba verla en primer plano; desde donde estaba la cámara, y desde donde él estaba mirando ahora, era igualmente hipnótica. No era que fuera muy grande. Parecía bastante en la media, la verdad. Pero era la forma en la que sobresalía del cuerpo de John, el ángulo, el perfecto color rosado de la verga, la cabeza brillante que asomaba bajo el prepucio tenso y aterciopelado. Y no era solo que fuese un espécimen estructuralmente perfecto. Parecía estar casi totalmente integrado en la conducta general de John, que era, en ese momento, amable pero insistente. Y cuando el Sherlock de la pantalla lo vio, pareció igualmente enamorado.

Desde luego, todo eso podía ser una tontería; quizá era un pene perfectamente ordinario sin ningún esplendor inherente, y Sherlock solo estaba hechizado por él por el hecho de pertenecer a John. Sin embargo, Sherlock no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-Cristo, mira esa polla. Mantengo que nunca he sido una persona muy sexual, pero si te la hubieras sacado en Barts el día que nos conocimos, habría sabido exactamente qué hacer con ella.

John encontró eso muy divertido.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué habrías hecho con ella?

-De todo. En todas partes.

En la pantalla, John estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Sherlock, y Sherlock estaba sentado con la polla de John a la altura de los ojos, acariciándola muy lentamente (ante la insistencia de John), con adoración. Estaba ligeramente girado, así que el espectador podía ver sus ojos moviéndose arriba y abajo, flexionando la mandíbula.

John se rió ante el vídeo, aunque su erección estaba empezando a doler en lugar de ser agradable.

-¡Mírate! ¡Estás en _agonía_! No puedes esperar a tenerla dentro, pero no puedes decidir dónde la quieres meter.

-Sí- asintió Sherlock-. Si hubieras tenido tres pollas habría sido mucho más fácil.

-¿Tres?

-Habría pensado en algo que hacer con la tercera, ¿vale? Deja de burlarte.

-No estoy...- John perdió el hilo cuando vio lo que pasaba entonces. Sherlock se había decidido, aparentemente. No hubo jugueteo previo con labios o lengua; la polla de John fue directamente a la ansiosa boca de Sherlock.

-Espero haberlo hecho bien- dijo Sherlock-. He absorbido algo de teoría, pero no tengo experiencia práctica.

-No parece que tenga ningún problema con ello de momento.

John escondió una pequeña risita; Sherlock no estaba mostrando nada de sutileza o de técnica. Era obvio que solo quería la polla de John en su boca, así que ahí se la metió. No es que hubiera nada malo en el entusiasmo desenfrenado.

Cada uno interpretó de modo diferente lo que pasó unos momentos después. En la pantalla, John apartó la cabeza de Sherlock con delicadeza.

-Parece que la he fastidiado después de todo- suspiró Sherlock.

John inclinó la cabeza.

-No, creo que es exactamente lo contrario. Probablemente quería parar porque estaba a punto de correrme.

-Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué querías que parara?

-Bueno, si el “yo” de hace catorce horas se parece al “yo” de ahora mismo, esa no es la forma en la que quería terminar.

-Ah.

Se miraron a si mismos cambiando de postura otra vez. John se apartó a un lado para dejar espacio a Sherlock para que se reclinase cómodamente boca arriba. Las rodillas de Sherlock todavía estaban juntas, con recato, y John les dio un golpecito con una mano para separarlas. Ayudó a Sherlock a colocarse bien, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Despacio pero con firmeza, separó los muslos de Sherlock con ambas manos, deslizando una mano entre ellos. Ignoró la erección de Sherlock, acariciando en su lugar las vulnerables partes de debajo. Tras murmurar unas palabras, Sherlock alcanzó una botella de la mesita de noche y se la pasó a John. Este se echó el líquido claro y resbaladizo en dos de sus dedos. Lo que hizo a continuación quedó tapado por una de las rodillas de Sherlock, pero se podía ver escrito con facilidad en su rostro.

Siendo la primera vez de Sherlock, John sabía que en esta parte habría un factor psicológico, además del físico. Esperaba ver diez minutos, quince, o más, de sí mismo preparando a Sherlock. No es que fuera ningún problema. Pero se sorprendió al ver a su contrapartida de la pantalla siguiendo adelante después de solo tres o cuatro minutos.

-Parece que eso ha ido muy rápido- comentó.

-Le he dedicado algo de tiempo yo solo, en los días previos al vídeo.

John no podía apartar los ojos del vídeo, pero se inclinó hacia Sherlock como un conspirador.

-¿Cuándo dices “yo solo”...?

-Me he metido los dedos varias veces, para prepararme de alguna manera para lo inevitable.

La imagen mental de Sherlock tratando de meterse los dedos (¿en la ducha?, ¿en su cama?, conociéndole probablemente en la cocina o algo así), hizo que la polla de John vibrara, pero a la vez lo encontró un poco tonto.

-Te has estado entrenando para esto como si fueran las jodidas Olimpíadas.

John, en el vídeo, se estaba lubricando la polla, mientras Sherlock se retorcía debajo de él, su propia polla curvándose hacia su ombligo. Cuando John estuvo listo para continuar, se colgó una de las piernas de Sherlock en su hombro, y animó con gestos a Sherlock para que se tocara a si mismo mientras le penetraba.

- _No demasiado_ \- se oyó decir John, débilmente-. _No quiero que te corras todavía, pero hará que esto sea más fácil._

Con la pierna de Sherlock hacia arriba de esa manera, la vista de John empujando dentro de Sherlock se podía ver casi sin obstáculos. Sherlock se retorció e intentó volver a juntar las rodillas, por instinto, su cabeza batiéndose de lado a lado. Parecía estar sufriendo, pero gruñía:

- _Oh Dios, sí. Sí. Oh._

Tras cinco minutos de mirar como el cuerpo de Sherlock se encorvaba y flexionaba cada vez que John empujaba dentro de él, una y otra vez, dos cosas se le ocurrieron:

La primera era por cuánto tiempo pretendían ambos durar. Para ser una primera vez, donde los dos participantes habían sido concienzudamente preparados, cinco minutos era mucho tiempo.

La segunda cosa era qué devastadoramente íntima era esa larga grabación de cómo hacían el amor. No tenía nada que ver con una película porno, con sus primeros planos, que John hubiera necesitado un espéculo y una mesa con estribos para poder replicar. La grabación era lo que el sexo parecía de verdad: la momentánea reluctancia de Sherlock a abrir sus piernas, John tratando de no hacer muecas por el dolor en sus muslos cuando se ajustaba para empujar en un mejor ángulo, los momentos en los que nadie gemía y no había sonidos de carne entrechocándose, y solo había silencio.

Hasta ahora, mirar el vídeo había sido casi demasiado para John. Pero ahora, llegados a ese punto, no era suficiente. John se encogió con el remordimiento de pensar que había hecho esto y deliberadamente había evitado recordarlo. Anhelaba el recuerdo de penetrar a Sherlock. Esas ayudas visuales estaban bien, pero no eran el calor sedoso del cuerpo de Sherlock, notar su pulso latiendo debajo, la presión de sus muslos. Pero John sabía que no podía cambiar la forma en la que habían escogido hacer esto, así que, de forma más pragmática, quería apagar el vídeo y empezar a crear nuevos recuerdos inmediatamente.

Estaba a punto de hacer esa sugerencia, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock había estado mirando durante varios minutos sin ningún comentario.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Imaginaba que debía haber sido todavía más extraño para Sherlock, ya que era el que había sufrido una intrusión en su cuerpo-. ¿Esto no se ha vuelto demasiado raro, no?

Sherlock, por supuesto, había estado pensando en ello, y hubo un momento tenso, en el que los únicos sonidos eran los desesperados gemidos que venían de la televisión, antes de que tomara una decisión final. Se dio cuenta de cómo John variaba de ángulo para proporcionarle más placer, aunque requiriese un esfuerzo adicional y cierta incomodidad por su parte. Observó el preciso sentido del tiempo de John, que siempre parecía saber cuándo murmurar en el oído de Sherlock, cuando frenar o acelerar, cuando empujar las piernas de Sherlock hacia atrás para poder penetrar más profundamente. Las observaciones de Sherlock apuntaban a que John era un amante extraordinario, y los hechos de la noche anterior no habían sido un error.

Pero no reveló ninguno de esos pensamientos. En su lugar, replicó sucintamente:

-Parece que solo estés ahí para complacerme, y que no tengas ninguna otra preocupación.

-Bueno, así es como soy. ¿Es un problema?

Sherlock se reclinó hacia atrás en el sofá.

-No. No es un problema. En absoluto.

En la pantalla, los grititos de Sherlock de repente cambiaron de tono e intensidad, y ambos volvieron a centrarse en el televisor. La piel de Sherlock brillaba por el sudor. Una de sus manos frotaba frenéticamente su polla (pero también, de alguna forma, con elegancia), la otra trataba de decidir dónde agarrarse: las sábanas, la almohada, o John. Se retorcía tanto que John tuvo que agarrar sus caderas para no salirse. Una de sus piernas daba patadas, fuera de control. John nunca había visto a nadie correrse con tanta intensidad. Bueno, obviamente sí lo había visto, pero...

El primer chorro de eyaculación golpeó un lado de la barbilla de Sherlock. Lo vio ahí, brillando, goteando lentamente cuello abajo. John pensó: _Ahí están esos ocho megapíxels._

-Jesús-, dijo-, mira qué lejos has disparado.

-¿Es normal?

-Bueno, no es _anormal_. Pero es jodidamente lejos.

En la pantalla, John miró hacia abajo, gimió, y de repente empezó a horadar a Sherlock más fuerte.

-Oh, creo que acabo de ver lo que ha pasado-. Se miró a si mismo ahondando en Sherlock, con los músculos tensos a excepción de su mandíbula floja-. Sí, así es como me siento ahora, viendo lo que hiciste, así que me puedo imaginar cómo me sentí entonces.

De repente Sherlock preguntó:

-¿Quieres subir conmigo arriba? ¿Ahora mismo?

 _SÍ. SÍ. SÍ._ John tragó saliva.

-Supongo que solo quedan unos minutos de vídeo. Vamos a acabar de verlo.

Se miró a si mismo mientras daba un par más de empujones fuertes dentro de Sherlock antes de detenerse. Trató de no fijarse mucho en la ridícula mueca de su cara. Sherlock había estado increíble al correrse. ¿Por qué tenía él que parecer un idiota?

Casi tan insoportablemente erótico de ver como el orgasmo de Sherlock fue el pequeño temblor de ambos cuando John salió con gentileza. Se inclinó para dar a Sherlock un beso tierno, deteniéndose justo a tiempo antes de besarle en la boca, y dándole en su lugar un beso suave en la frente. Sherlock sonrió. Entonces, John susurró algo en su oído, algo que hizo reír a Sherlock. John se levantó, desapareció de vista, y el vídeo terminó.

-Daría _lo que fuera_ por saber qué te dije justo entonces- se lamentó John. Pero al menos había obtenido una información importante: Sherlock era vulnerable a arranques de emoción extraordinarios (como reír) justo después del orgasmo.

Sherlock no pareció querer darse cuenta de esa flaqueza. Cambió de tema al momento.

-Sácate la polla- ordenó-. Quiero verla, ahora mismo.

-Muy bien-. John se volvió ligeramente, arrodillándose en el sofá, y empezó a bajar la cremallera-. Espera. Solo si tú también te sacas la tuya.

-Trato hecho.

Sherlock se arrodilló también en el sofá, sentándose sobre los talones. Ambos suspiraron con alivio cuando liberaron sus doloridos penes, acariciados por el aire fresco de la habitación.

Ahora que Sherlock estaba sentado, y no tumbado, John pudo ver que la curva de su miembro no era ninguna ilusión óptica, ni atribuible a la gravedad. Su polla tenía una significativa curva hacia arriba.

-Eso- anunció John- va a golpear mi punto sensible sin piedad, si estoy tumbado boca arriba. Oh, Dios, voy a chillar hasta quedarme afónico.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock se volvieron hacia arriba socarronamente.

-¿Eres de los que gritan, John?

-No soy receptor muy a menudo pero, cuando lo soy, grito como una banshee.

-Exijo una demostración. Ahora.

John guardó su miembro de nuevo en los pantalones.

-Te echo una carrera.

-¡Espera!

Mientras John saltaba del sofá, Sherlock se volvió en dirección contraria para coger algo que estaba sobre la mesa. John le ignoró, y continuó corriendo escaleras arriba. Encogiéndose de hombros ante su inminente pérdida de la carrera, Sherlock caminó hacia las escaleras, videocámara en mano.


End file.
